


Jack the Giant Killer

by Tam_Cranver



Category: Matilda (1996)
Genre: Fanvid, Festivids 2016, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9664694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tam_Cranver/pseuds/Tam_Cranver
Summary: The world is big, she's little, but that doesn't mean there's nothing she can do about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [such_heights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/gifts).



> This video contains implied violence toward children.

"Jack the Giant Killer" by the Nields

[Jack the Giant Killer](https://vimeo.com/201366085) from [Tam Cranver](https://vimeo.com/user8842908) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Password: giantkiller

This vid is also available on tumblr [here.](http://unattainablesky.tumblr.com/post/157123548055/jack-the-giant-killer-song-by-the-nields-a)

**Author's Note:**

> Made for [such_heights](http://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/pseuds/such_heights) for Festivids 2016.


End file.
